Problem: Ishaan rowed his boat for a total of $16$ kilometers over the past $4$ days, and he rowed the same amount each day. How many kilometers did Ishaan row his boat each day?
Answer: The number of kilometers rowed each day is the total number of kilometers rowed divided by the number of days that Ishaan went rowing. We are looking for the quotient, which is $16\text{ kilometers} \div 4\text{ days}$ $16\text{ kilometers} \div 4\text{ days} = 4 \text{ kilometers per day}$ Ishaan rowed $4$ kilometers each day.